


Does this mean we're in love?

by Macaronis



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Karasuno, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaronis/pseuds/Macaronis
Summary: lol don't read this, I can't write for shit





	1. Chapter 1

"Kageyama kun!" A short orange-haired boy sang, leaping up from his chair to wrap his arms around the neck of a his friend who had just walked into the classroom. The newcomer was tall with tanned skin and short, black hair. "Hinata." He said, the corners of his mouth lifting into a rare smile. The smaller boy removed his arms and flopped down into his seat with a groan, laying his head on the hard wooden surface of his desk. "Did you do the homework Kageyama Kun? It was impossible!" Kageyama sat down at the desk beside him and reached into his bag to pull out an exercise book. He flicked through it to the right page before he slid it over onto Hinata's desk and watched his friend stare intently at the page, his brow furrowed in concentration. "Does it look right?" Kageyama asked nervously, peering across to try and see the expression on the other boy's face. At last Hinata looked up, shaking his head sadly. "Our answers are all different! How do we know which ones are right?" He flopped his head forward onto the desk again, lying defeated as Kageyama looked on with a frown. Other pupils soon began to gradually file into the room to prepare for lessons and a few moments later, the door opened and a slim, freckled boy with tousled light brown hair walked in, a rucksack slung casually over one shoulder. "Yamaguchi!" Hinata raised his head to wave at the boy, a huge smile on his face. Yamaguchi smiled in return and made his way over to where Hinata and Kageyama were seated. He pulled up a chair and sat down across from the two boys "Hey Hinata, hey Kageyama!" He continued to smile as Hinata shoved his open exercise book towards him, pointing at the homework with a frown. "How do you do there questions? Me and Kageyama are stuck." Yamaguchi glanced down at the questions and laughed apologetically. "I can't say I'm that good at this kind of maths, sorry. I'd ask Tsukki if I were you, he'll definitely know."

 

Across the room, an ashy-blond haired boy with glasses sat watching Yamaguchi as he spoke. The boy was leaning back in his chair, one arm draped casually over the edge of his desk as he listened to music though a pair of shiny black headphones. He saw Yamaguchi wave him over and sighed tiredly but still pushed his chair away from the desk and began to pick his way across the room. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi beamed, taking the tall boy by the hand and leading him over to Hinata’s desk. “Yamaguchi,” Tsukki mumbled “What is it?”  
“Do you think you could give us a hand with the maths homework?”  
“Yeah, you’re really clever Tsukishima San!” Hinata added, looking up at the boy with large pleading eyes. Even Kageyama nodded as he looked down at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the newcomer who he disliked to say the least. “There’s hardly any time before class…” Tsukki grumbled in annoyance, rolling his eyes, but even as he spoke, he pulled up a chair beside Yamaguchi and took out a pen to correct the sheet of questions.

Leaving Tsukki to concentrate on the work, Yamaguchi turned back to the other boys, absently twirling a strand of chestnut hair around his finger. “Are you two doing anything this weekend?” He asked and Kageyama shook his head. “I don't have any plans.”  
“Ahh!” Hinata cried excitedly “Neither do I, why don't we all meet up?” Yamaguchi laughed at the small boy’s enthusiasm and nodded. “Yeah, that's a good idea! You up for that Tsukki?” He called back to the blond boy who briefly glanced up from Hinata’s book. “Sure, I have nothing better to do.” He replied. Kageyama pouted slightly as he heard this and Hinata gave him a playful smack on the arm. “Don’t be like that Kageyama Kun, it'll be fun!” The orange-haired boy looked so happy that Kageyama couldn't help but smile in return. “Yeah, it’ll be fun.” He repeated, looking into the large, green eyes of the boy sat beside him. “Your eyes are like the sea!” He blurted out without thinking, surprising himself. “They’re pretty..” he added, his cheeks turning pink. “Thank you Kageyama Kun,” Hinata said, shifting his chair closer. “I think your eyes are pretty too.” The small boy gave a contented sigh and laid his head on the other’s shoulder. “I can't wait for tomorrow.” He beamed, closing his eyes. Kageyama stiffened slightly at first, unsure how to react to being in such close proximity with this strange boy but he soon relaxed, once again blushing but this time with a smile. Yamaguchi watched this with a knowing smile, noting the expression on Kageyama’s face that could only be described as lovestruck. It looked like the dark-haired boy had finally realised something. 

A few moments later, Tsukki put down his pen and slouched back in his chair, showing no reaction to the way Hinata was leaning on the Kageyama. “Seriously you two,” he said, raising his eyebrows. “How is it even possible to get every single question completely wrong?” He slid the book across the desk where it was received by Hinata who sat up and moved his chair back to his desk. “Thank you Tsukishima San, you’re a genius!” Hinata cried sincerely, bowing his head in gratitude before sliding the book into his bag. “Yeah, thanks.” Kageyama muttered quietly still staring at Hinata with a mixture of shock and admiration. “Yeah, whatever.” Tsukki sighed again, looking bored. “Don't think I’ll help you like this again; you’ve got to learn to do it on your own at some point.”  
“Well, we’d better get to our seats,” Yamaguchi said with a cheery smile. “See you after class!” He and Tsukki got to their feet and headed over to their desks next to each other at the back of the room. No one noticed the tall boy give Yamaguchi’s hand a quick squeeze as they sat down. He briefly glanced across at him, his cheeks blushing pink before the bell sounded and their teacher walked in, calling for silence. Yamaguchi blushed too, smiling to himself as he carefully traced a love heart around a single neatly-written word in the back of his exercise book - Tsukki

~~~

After class, the four boys walked together along the tightly-packed corridors towards the school gym. Yamaguchi was walking beside Tsukki, who for once, was not wearing headphones and behind them, Hinata and Kageyama were having an animated conversation about the best place to buy meat buns. About two minutes later they reached the gym and headed to the changing rooms to put on their kits. “So when should we meet tomorrow?” Yamaguchi enquired as he tied the laces on his trainers. “I was thinking we could go to the park?”  
“I love the park, there are ducks there!” Hinata cried, flapping his arms in a duck imitation. “Ducks?” Kageyama asked. “Yes! In a pond!” Hinata replied, looking like he was going to start jumping up and down with excitement. From the other side of the room, a voice piped up, “Ducks??”   
“Nishinoya Senpai!” Hinata cried, jumping up and skipping across to a short spiky-haired boy who was pulling on a bright orange shirt. Yamaguchi, who had finished changing, walked over to join them, smiling at Nishinoya. “Oh, hi Noya,” he said. “Do you want to meet up with us tomorrow? I think we’re going to the park.”  
Nishinoya’s eyes gleamed excitedly. “I love the park!” He shouted, clapping his hands together. “There are ducks!” At that moment, they were joined by a tall, muscular man with long, brown hair. “You look pretty excited by something Noya,” He said with a kind smile. “What's going on?”   
“You should come to the park with us tomorrow Asahi!” Nishinoya exclaimed, throwing his arms around the tall man’s waist in a welcoming embrace. “There are ducks!” Asahi returned the hug, still smiling, and replied. “Sounds like fun. Should I invite Suga and Daichi as well?”  
“Yeah, everyone can come along!” Yamaguchi said happily, “The more the merrier!”  
“I'll go and ask Tanaka and Ennoshita!”  
“And I'll ask Yachi!”  
By now everyone was changed so the group of boys picked up their towels and water bottles before all making their way into the gym, eager to play some volleyball. Asahi was the last one out and gently clicked the door shut, smiling to himself. It looked like tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	2. Alone on a Bench

Tsukki was the first to arrive at the park and sat alone on a bench, flicking through a playlist of songs on his phone. He hadn’t known how long the bus journey would take in the traffic and had ended up being half an hour early, what a drag. He wondered whether he should have come at all, maybe it would have been a better idea to stay at home. But Yamaguchi had asked him to come. Yamaguchi… Why did that boy somehow have a way of making Tsukki do things he’d never normally consider doing? He sent the boy in question a text - I’ve ended up getting here really early, when will you be coming? Waiting for a reply, Tsukki couldn’t stop thinking about his friend. How did Yamaguchi feel towards him? How did he feel towards Yamaguchi?? He quickly dismissed these thoughts, the two of them were just good friends, nothing more. A ping from his phone bright him back to reality and he looked down at the screen. As he had thought, a reply from Yamaguchi - I’ll see you in 5 minutes x - Of course, his friend lived so close by that Tsukki shouldn't have been surprised that he’d come so fast. He glanced back down at the message, a kiss at the end? What did that mean? Obviously nothing. Tsukki put his head in his hands with soft groan. He needed to stop having thoughts like these. 

Only a few minutes had passed before Tsukki saw a familiar figure walking along the path towards him. Despite it being spring, the weather was cold and as he got closer, he noticed Yamaguchi, wearing only a T-Shirt, was shivering. Tsukki stepped towards him and reached out to touch his arm, noticing goosebumps. “You’re cold.” He said, concerned. “Ah,” Yamaguchi replied sheepishly. “I was in a rush so I forgot to bring a jacket.” The taller boy immediately began to pull off his own jacket. “No don't, then you’ll be cold!” Yamaguchi protested, but shivered again even as he spoke. Tsukki just sighed and wrapped the jacket around his friend’s shoulders. “I'll be fine, you should worry about yourself more often.”  
“Thanks Tsukki, I’m sorry for being a bother.”  
“Don't apologise, you haven't done anything wrong,” Tsukki smiled for the first time. “I just don't want you getting sick or anything. Anyway, let’s sit down.”

 

Tsukki’s jacket was warm and tight-fitting with a soft lining on the inside and Yamaguchi was grateful as well for the lingering warmth of his friend’s body heat. He glanced across at the boy sat looking down at the ground next to him. Tsukki was wearing a light grey polo-neck sweater with a pair of well fitting black jeans, leading Yamaguchi to find himself staring at his friend’s muscular thighs, the result of many years playing volleyball. He looked back up to his face. With a well-defined jawline and pleasantly-tousled blond hair, Tsukki was very attractive, there was no denying it. The taller boy lowered his head back into his hands with another sigh. “Sorry for getting you out so early.” He said, “I probably shouldn't have come at all..”  
“What are you talking about?” Yamaguchi frowned, shifting closer on the benches Tsukki replied. “I mean, you saw the look on Kageyama’s face yesterday, most of them would probably rather me not being here.”  
“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi wrapped an arm around his shoulder and gently rubbed his back. “They all love you being here Tsukki, you’re part of the team.” He blushed “I definitely prefer you being here with me.” Tsukki looked up and smiled tiredly. “Thanks, I guess moaning about things won't help, sorry.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Yamaguchi spoke. “Tsukki, I-” he paused and looked up into his friend’s eyes. “I’m just glad you’ve confided in me for once. You always keep everything to yourself…” another pause. “I worry about you Tsukki.” For a moment the taller boy looked almost like he might cry but he held back his tears, smiling again. “Don’t worry about me Yams,” Surprising himself with the use of his nickname. “I'll be fine with such a good friend as you.” As soon as he finished speaking, Yamaguchi swiftly leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around the blond boy, with his head resting on the other’s shoulder. Tsukki returned the embrace, inhaling Yamaguchi’s soft, warm scent. The brown-haired boy lifted his head slightly and whispered with a smile. “You know something Tsukishima Kei… I think I might be in love with you.” Tsukki blushed deep red, startled for a moment but an amazed smile quickly crept onto his face as he too came to a realisation. “I think I'm in love with you too, Yamaguchi.” This time the tears came and the brown-haired boy gently wiped them away, laughing quietly. “I always knew you had a soft side Tsukki.” He beamed. Tsukki looked down on the boy’s glowing smile and couldn't resist any longer. “Come here.” He whispered passionately, leaning in towards him.

The moment their lips met, time almost seemed to stop as the two boys sat with eyes closed and bodies intertwined, trying to be as close to each other as possible. Tsukki ran his fingers through Yamaguchi’s soft, chocolate-brown hair, feeling the other boy’s hands snake under his jumper to trace his toned abs. They stayed sat like this for a while until Yamaguchi reluctantly pulled away, gazing up at the other boy in awe. “That was -” Tsukki began breathlessly. “- amazing.” Yamaguchi finished and the blond boy nodded. “Holy shit.” He whispered in wonder.

Suddenly, Yamaguchi jumped up from the bench, his face turning red. Tsukki stood up too and followed his gaze. To his horror, he saw walking towards them, a fellow team member, tall with dark black hair; second-year, Ennoshita Chikara. The newcomer waved at the two mortified boys, laughing as he approached. Tsukki and Yamaguchi looked at each other then back at the second-year, their faces hot with embarrassment. How much had he seen? “Hey don’t worry! I won't tell anyone.” Ennoshita reassured with a grin. “We- we weren’t-” Tsukki stammered but Ennoshita stopped him, still grinning. “We all knew it was going to happen anyway, it's nothing big.”  
“You knew?” Yamaguchi asked, puzzled. “Yeah,” Ennoshita replied. “We’ve all seen the way you look at each other in practice.” He paused, glancing down at the phone in his hand. “You might want to watch out though, Tanaka’ll be here soon and then you'd never hear the end of it.” The two first years nodded before the older boy went on. “Let's head down to the pond. I think some of the others are there already.”  
“Yeah, good idea.” Yamaguchi replied, regaining his composure. “Sure, okay.” Tsukki muttered, the beetroot red colour rapidly fading from his cheeks. Ennoshita grinned again as he watched the two boys. “Come on then!” He said, and the three of them set off across the grass towards their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this chapter was pretty short... hope you're enjoying the story!  
>  Who am I kidding, I bet it's terrible lmao  
> Thank ye for reading mes amis x

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading, hopefully it wasn't too bad... Please let me know if you think I should write more of this, thanks again x


End file.
